harveygirlsforeverfandomcom-20200214-history
While You Weren't Sleeping/Transcript
camera is zoomed in on Dot, who is watching something offscreen, then zooms out to show Audrey on her right. :Dot: Audrey, I don't say this often, but... wow! :out further to show Lotta on their left. :Lotta: I do say "wow" often, but... wow, wow, wow, wow, wow! It's so, so... :Audrey: Jump-a-licious? Spring-a-riffic? :out fully to show that they and several other kids are watching Frufru and The Bow bounce on a homemade trampoline. :Dot: Trampoline-y. :Lotta: Bounce-tastic! Oh, Audrey, this super trampoline is your most awesome idea yet. Even more than the puppy massage chair. :thought bubble appears showing Audrey sitting on a chair made out of ten corgis. :Dot: Indeed. It's even 17%, maybe 18% better than your cake catapult. :thought bubble appears showing said catapult. :Audrey: Uh, the cake-a-pult. cake-a-pult fires, causing a splatter of cake, and both thought bubbles disappear ''Thanks, girls. Sure, it took us 10 hours and 30 boba breaks to assemble, but it was worth it. ''giggles Now we have more bounce than ever! :bounces on the trampoline and is launched into the sky, creating a Tiny-shaped hole in a cloud. :Tiny: Maybe too much bounce! :Audrey: No way! There's no such thing as too much. Allow me to demonstrate. to jump on the trampoline, but Dot grabs her and pulls her back :Dot: Wait. :Audrey: Is this about safety? I told you, Dot. I'm mostly-pretty-almost sure my head is indestructible. [knocks against her head} :Dot: No, it's not. Audrey's attention to the setting sun And we only have 1.36 minutes of daylight left, which means... time to go home. :Audrey: growls Nighttime! We meet again, my arch-jerk-stinky-face enemy. Always sneaking up on me at the worst possible moment. :back to the kids playing baseball with Lotta at the bat. Audrey inflates a beach ball and prepares to throw it, only for the sky to instantly turn to night, to which Audrey growls in disgust. Another flashback shows Tiny, Pinkeye, and Lotta standing by a kiddie pool that Audrey is building a very long water slide to. It turns to night again and Audrey growls while clawing at the moon. A third flashback shows several kids around a cotton candy maker. Audrey uses it and shows her cone to Dot and Lotta. It turns to night once again, only this time Audrey's cotton candy is eaten by bats, who swarm them and the other kids as they all scream. Cut back to the real world, with Audrey pondering. :Dot: To be fair, the bats were only because our giant cotton candy machine displaced their home. And we took care of it. :The Bow: Now they live in my closet. seeps under the trampoline :Audrey: Still, nighttime is always cutting in before we get to enjoy my awesome ideas. :turns to night again. :Audrey: I'm sick of it. :Lotta: I kinda like nighttime. It's like the bad boy you can count on. (in faux masculine voice while making hand gestures) "Hey, Lotta, I'm mysterious, but I'll always be there for you." (normal voice) Plus, growing girls need their sleep. We can just pick up where we left off tomorrow. :Audrey: No, because tomorrow, I'll have a new, awesome idea-storm! It's time we showed nighttime it's not the boss of Harvey Street! :other kids cheer. :Dot: Audrey, I'm totally on board, but how? It's impossible to stop the Earth's rotation on its axis. :Audrey: But what if it wasn't? :kids cheer again. :Audrey: Okay, it is. But I have an idea!'' in Dot's ear. Lotta, who is listening through Dot's other ear, grins'' :montage plays of the girls gathering lights and plugging them in. As Audrey gathers Christmas lights from Pinkeye's house, he worriedly grabs her by the ankles. :Audrey: Come on, Pinkeye, it's June. :girls go back to plugging in lights. Audrey prepares to connect two cords as the kids gather. :Audrey: Harvey Street! Nighttime has officially been... the cords canceled! :lights turn on, becoming visible from space. Pinkeye puts on shades, Lucretia applies sunscreen to her face, and The Bow raises a stick to cook a marshmallow. :Audrey: We are now clear for... on the trampoline endless fun! :Lotta, and Tiny play their baseball game, with Audrey throwing a beach ball that Lotta bats back. Audrey ducks under the punctured ball as it deflates and gives a thumbs-up as it flies around. Cut to Audrey finishing her water slide and going down, but she misses the pool and gets lodged in a tree as she gives another thumbs-up. Cut again to Lotta making a giant cone of cotton candy, then swatting the cake off of the cake-a-pult and using it to launch the cotton candy at Audrey, who is standing mouth-open in front of a target. She licks off some of the cotton candy and gives another thumbs-up. Pan to Frufru and Lucretia watching TV on two puppy massage chairs. :Lucretia: Finally, I get to see the wonders of late-night television. :Salesman on TV: All the comfort of a blanket, all the style of grandma's nightie. infomercial shows an old woman who gets crushed between the word "Snug" and the word "Jamas" before they move away and the word "Now!" falls on her Why wait? Call 1-800-SLEEP now. :Frufru: Ugh, those are the ugliest things. at Lucretia to make sure she's not paying attention before bending down and pulling out her phone ''(into phone) Hello, I'd like to order 100 Snug Jamas ''up What am I doing? back down ''Make that 200, rush shipping. :to the Harvey Girls' clubhouse where Dot and Lotta are preparing their sleeping bags before Audrey enters in a flash of light.'' :Audrey: There you are! With nighttime turned into bright time, [turns on the lights in the ''clubhouse]'' you girls won't believe how many things I'm tackling on my... Lotta in her sleeping bag sleeping bags? None of my ideas involve sleeping bags. :Dot: (holding a book) These are for power naps. Leonardo da Vinci took them six times a day to increase brain productivity. :Audrey: Eh, Leonardo da Vinci recommends a lot of things. :Lotta: Sure, but to help stay awake, Dot and I are gonna take a disco nap. It's like a regular nap, but funky-fresh. Wanna join? :Audrey: A nap? and laughs :Dot: Should I take that as a no? :Audrey: Yeah, I'll sleep when all my awesomeness-ing is done. and closes the door :Lotta: Welp, disco dreams, here we come! and Dot lay down, she claps on a music-playing disco light overhead :to Audrey addressing the other kids from atop the trampoline. :Audrey: Harvey Street-iacs, check it out! up an alarm clock that reads 11:58 but is upside-down :Fredo: What's an oogsll? :Audrey: ''the clock rightside-up'' It's almost midnight! :Tiny: Whoa! No kid on Harvey Street has ever stayed up past midnight! :Lucretia: I did once! I went to the Harvey Girls' place, and we braided each other's hair, and I had the body of a sea lion. Oh, wait. That was just a dream. :Audrey: Here we go, block partiers! Ten, nine... :Lucretia, Fredo, and Frufru: ...Eight, seven, six, five, four, and Lotta walk up and join in three, two, one... :clock strikes 12:00. :Audrey: Midnight! the clock on the trampoline Take that, nighty-night! Hee-yah! the clock Hee-yah! :[Dot offers Audrey a boba tea.] :Audrey: Ooh, boba! it :Dot: Cheers to you, Audrey. You changed the rules of time and space without destroying the universe. :Lotta: And we get to stay up late! Yay! :girls hear an animalistic roar, causing Lotta to crush her boba cup. The roar is shown to have come from Tiny, who covers his mouth, then roars again while yawning before getting on his hands. :Audrey: Uh, what is wrong with him? :Lotta: What's wrong with everyone? :other kids are visibly irritable from sleep deprivation. Lucretia and Melvin are fighting over The Bow's bow, while Frufru stomps on her makeup kit. :Dot: Seems like everyone's getting tired. (calling out to the other kids) Maybe it's time to call it a night? :kids chase the Harvey Girls down like a zombie horde. :The Bow: Rage. Rage. Rage. :to the Harvey Girls' clubhouse. Audrey peers out the curtains while Dot and Lotta lock the door. :Audrey: sighs This is even more of a bummer than nighttime. How are we gonna finish my list with everyone acting crazy? out list We still got the reverse limbo, the great pudding drop, the monster scream-a-thon. :eyes dart open as she hears another roar. Dot looks around worriedly before seeing that it's coming from Tiny on her back. She screams and he gets on the floor. :Dot: Forget ruining our fun. This is ruining our friends! in on Tiny, who is hunched over and drooling Droopy eyes, drooling, an awful temper. writes a diagram on the chalkboard Lack of sleep plus over-stimulation plus constant daylight has pushed them past simply being merely tired and into a level 10 uber-sleepy situation. holds a teddy bear up to Tiny, who rips it in half and pieces of stuffing hit Audrey in the face :Lotta: Yikes. Glad we took disco naps. bumps Dot :Audrey: Yeah, also glad some of us don't need naps. gets bags under her eyes and growls. Dot and Lotta look at each other as Audrey is visibly trying to fend off her own sleep deprivation What, I'm not being weird, you're being weird. New topic! :Dot: We need to cut the lights so that they'll go to sleep. the curtains, showing Pinkeye, Melvin, and The Bow walking towards them ''But to pull the plug, we have to get there. And I'd say we have an 87% chance of being mauled by Lucretia first. :'Audrey:' Yikes. That's even higher than the chances of her mauling us normally. :puts her face against the window and babbles. Lotta closes the curtains.'' :Lotta: Maybe we're safer here with the Tine-ster, huh? :is gone, having left a puddle of drool. When Dot goes to examine it, some more drool drips on her hand from above. Tiny is hanging from the disco light, Dot and Lotta scream. :Dot: Don't worry. I have an idea: writing on a piece of paper Ice cream cones made of potato chips. to Dot, who gives her an unamused look Oh, and I have an idea for how to fix this, too. :to a delivery truck dropping off Frufru's shipment of Snug Jamas. :Dot: Okay, Audrey, take us through your plan. :Audrey: You're looking at it. open one of the boxes For once, Frufru's shopping obsession is a good thing. :Dot: (picking up one of the Snug Jama pairs) Hideous. :Lotta: Why would you do that to clothes? :Audrey: Yes, they're ugly, but they're also super comfy. herself and chuckles, then opens her eyes and looks at the Snug Jamas Or so I heard. smiles, Dot looks incredulous Okay, fine! I have a pair at home. Watch. up a Snug Jama pair :is eating peanut butter. :Audrey: Hey, Lucretia! yawns Boy, I sure am tired. :tosses the peanut butter jar away and runs toward Audrey, only for Audrey to put her in the Snug Jamas, causing her to struggle before going to sleep. :Audrey: Sweet! That actually worked! :Dot: Wait. You didn't know it was going to work? :Audrey: ''dismissively'' Bust out your favorite lullabies, girls! It's bedtime! :girls pose. However, they end up getting the attention of the other kids, who run at them. :Audrey: Eh, probably shouldn't have said that out loud. :girls begin putting the kids in Snug Jamas. Audrey puts a pair on The Bow, Lotta wraps Melvin and Fredo in a pair and drops them on the ground, and Dot puts a bottle of nail polish on a pair on the ground. :Dot: Hey, Frufru! You want some crazy expensive nail polish? :turns her head and walks towards Dot, then reaches down to grab the nail polish, only to be put in the Snug Jamas by a rope trap. Dot looks at her chalkboard, which has a diorama of her trap, and gives a thumbs up. :roars before the girls wrap him in Snug Jamas. :Dot: (pointing to the plug to all of the lights) The plug! Now, let's cut the lights before they get loose. :they can disconnect the cords, Audrey steps on them, letting out a low growl. The top of her face is framed in shadow and her eyes are blank. Dot and Lotta look at each other before looking back at Audrey. :Lotta: Audrey? Hey, friend-girl? How about taking that disco nap after all? :jumps down and snarls, Dot and Lotta back away. :Dot: The sleepiness, it's wresting control of her! fingers Audrey! Stay with us! :Audrey: (snapping back to normal) Guys, what's happening? eye Oh, no. I'm becoming one of them, aren't I? :Dot: Affirmative. So why don't you turn off the lights so you can sleep? :Audrey: (sleepiness taking control) No sleep! Stay up! :whimpers as she and Dot back up. Pinkeye grabs Dot's leg as the rest of the kids are shown to have woken up. :Audrey: (taking back control) No! You're not the boss of me, zombie-other-me. herself Dot, Lotta, hold them back! :and Lotta fend off the kids :Audrey: Nighttime, I'm sorry. growls I was wrong to defy you. growls Now it's time... the lights ''bedtime. :lights turn off. Audrey and the affected kids go to sleep.'' :Dot: You did it! :Lotta: Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! shushes her (whispering) Whoo-hoo. Good job. Pinkeye, Frufru, and Lucretia on the ground You guys are great. :up to the moon, which transitions to the morning sun with a rooster crowing in the distance. The kids are awoken by the sound of Dot and Lotta bouncing on the trampoline. :Lotta: Morning, folks! Sleep tight? :Tiny: Is it morning already? :Fredo: I had the craziest dream. :Frufru: Snug Jamas were delivered. (trying to save face) I mean, what are Snug Jamas? :Dot: (between bounces) Sure is nice... to see everyone... wide awake. Well, almost everyone. :still asleep, is bouncing on the trampoline while wrapped in a pair of Snug Jamas. :Dot: Think we should wake her up? :Lotta: Nah, growing girls need their sleep. Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts